True Life
by iluvchrist4ever5490
Summary: This tells about how I wish my life to be
1. Chapter 1

Monique was walking back home, it was around 11 o' clock at night, and she lives near the woods. Monique doesn't like the woods she always hears, feels, and sees things that aren't there, but on her way home, she just walked there nervously, but got safely home. " Mom, did you make anything for dinner?" "Yeah, Monique, your dinner's in the microwave." "Ok." Monique heated up her dinner of banquet chicken, mashed potatoes and corn, rushed with eating her food, then went to bed.

Monique woke up around 10 o' clock, called Caprise wondering if she'd like to go shopping with her, because Monique got her pay check yesterday and has paid her bills. " Sure, hey why don't we call a few others to see if they want to go too?" "Ok," Monique replied. Monique called up Jessika, and Sierra, they both said sure. Caprise brought over Toni, Anjie, then they all headed off to the mall.

"Oh' my god, that dress totally fits you and looks gorgeous! You should get it, " said Toni. " Why, we're not in high school anymore, and there's no prom, plus I'm single, " Monique said. " Hey, quit being so down about yourself, someday you'll find that right man, that you'll be with for the rest of your life." " Yeah, Monique, you need to quit saying that all the time, you will find mr. right, someday, just have patience," said Sierra. " Sorry, Sierra, but you know how I am, look at how many boyfriends I've had compared to how many boyfriends you've had. There's a _huge _difference. " " Monique, would you just be quiet about that? You know that all my ex's weren't the right ones to be with, so just knock it off, please?" " Sorry, Sierra, I just wish I was with somebody, that I can hold onto for the rest of my life." " Again, Monique, wait until he comes to you, it will happen," Jessica shouted across the room. All the girls did a lot of clothes and jewelry shopping, that they could barely fit it in their two trucks, but they successfully got it all in. "Hey can a couple of you girls help me take my stuff in," asked Toni. "Sure," replied Sierra and Anjie. " Thank you girls, I owe you," said Toni. " Oh, no, you don't owe us anything, that's what friends are for." " Why, thank you."

Monique was very excited that all of her friends and her went shopping, it cheered her up. She was ok, except the night before she had too much on her mind, that she had to be doing something to get it off her mind. "Hey, mom like all my clothes that I bought?" " Don't you have enough clothes?" " No, and hey you know that I love going shopping for clothes, that's what I live for, " Monique said with laughter. "Well, Monique, I guess that is true, you do have some good new clothes." " Thanks Mom."

Monique drove to school, Monday morning. " Everybody don't forget there's a test Wednesday, " Mr. Fox said. " Oh, shoot, I forgot all about the test," Monique thought to herself. "I'll just study for the next couple of days, then I should do well on the test." She then headed to her Geography class. It wasn't her favorite class, but she did do well in that class. There was a big project going on with her group. She now started to know everyboy's names in the group, and everybody knew hers. She was pretty happy that they all got along with each other, compared to some people that was in her class last semester, but she forgot about them.

"My goodness, Mom, please don't have me run anywhere, I have a lot of studying to do, I forgot about our test Wednesday." " Ok, I won't, studying is more important." Monique studied until about 9:30 that night, then called up Danny, to talk to him, because they haven't talked or seen each other for awhile.

"Hello," Danny said. " Hey Danny, how are you doing?" " "Oh, hey Monique, I'm pretty good, I miss you, so how are you?" "I'm ok, but I wanted to call you, because I miss you, a lot, and I wish you were here." "Actually, I have the next couple weeks off, so I plan to come up and visit." " Hooray," shouted Monique. " I can't wait to see you, it feels like it's been forever since I last seen you." " Yeah, I agree, that's why I basically begged my boss to get the next couple weeks off, and he's so awesome, he let me." " Oh my gosh I can't wait, until you're here." " Yeah, me either."

Danny already knows this, but Danny's Monique's biggest crush, but they're just best friends. They were together a few years back, but they were too much of best friends, so they decided to stay that way. Monique just didn't like that they weren't together, he was the only person she truly wanted to be with, but she knows it probably won't ever happen gain, but she was still quite happy that they are best friends.

Monique met with Toni and Trish the next day at the city park. " Hooray, I'm so excited," Aimee said with excitement. " Why," Trish and Toni asked. "Because I get to see my friend Danny in the next couple weeks." " Who's Danny," Trish asked. " Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you guys don't know him, but he's my best best friend that I haven't seen for a couple years. He's an ex of mine, but we're still great friends. It just stinks, because I still want to be with him." " Well, maybe, he's coming to ask you take him back," replied Toni. " Yeah right, I doubt it." " Quit, doubting yourself, but at least you two are still friends." " I'm sorry, but yeah I do agree with that part."

A few days went by, and the only thing Monique was thinking about was whenever Danny was back up, she missed him, missed him a lot. She heard a knok on the door. " Who's that," she wondered. She answered the dor, and her eyes got big. " Oh my gosh, Danny you said in a cople weeks, not this soon!" " Yes, that is true, but I wanted to surprise you." The both gave each other a hug. Monique looks behind Danny and sees a huge truk of all this stuff. " I thought you were only here for a couple weeks, why'd you bring so much stuff?" " Ok, Monique, it's because it's not a couple weeks, it's forever, I'm moving back up here." "What? You seriously are, I can't believe this. This was the last thing I was expecting." "Ok, Monique now I'll say it, it's because I missed you a lot, and I didn't want to be where you aren't. I still want to be with you, and I have since the beginning, I guess I just didn't realize until now." Monique's eyes got bigger, and she just cried with excitement. " Danny, I never thought I'd hear that from you, I must just be hearing things." " No, Monique, I'm right here, and I'll say, I love you, and that won't ever change." " Monique just fell into his arms, and that night, they went to a hotel, so they could get their own time together.

"Danny, I'm so happy that you came back up, but I never thought I'd hear the words _I love you_ come out of your mouth, at least not to me." "Well, Monique, it is true, that I'm in love with you, and I was ever since the beginning." " Then, why'd we ever end? I didn't want to end with you, ever." "I guess, it was only because I didn't want to lose the friendship I have with you" "We wouldn't have, once a best friend, always a best friend." " Thank you, Monique."


	2. Chapter 2

"Monique, do you know the answer?" Monique still dazing off, "Monique, Monique. Are you there? What's the answer?" "Woh' I'm sorry Professor Mitchell, can you repeat that?" "This is what happens, when you fall asleep or daze off in class, I hope that you taught you a lesson for the future." "Sorry," Monique repeated. _I'm so sorry that this such a boring class, beyond, this is English, not history, _Monique sad to herself. It was the end of the class. As Monique was heading the door,"Monique, wait, I need to speak with you." "Ok," Monique said.

"Why are you dazing off in class," asked Professor Mitchell. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I just have too much on my mind, that I've been thinking about lately." "Well, this is your English class, not your bedroom, that you can daze off when you want. And I'm sorry, but you might as well drop the class, because your grade's not so good, and with this dazing off, you'll get an F, so again drop it, before you fail and I don't want to see you do that." "Sorry, again," replied Monique. Monique headed out of class.

"Hey Tara." "Oh, hey Monique, what's up?" "Oh, nothing really, except I was talking to the boring Professor Mitchell, about my grades and he said that I might as well drop the class, because with all of my dazing I'll end up failing, so I decided I'm going to." "Dazing? Dazing off to what," asked Tara. "Oh, I'm thinking about Danny. He was like a dream that came true. I love him forever." "Huh? Who's Danny?" "Oh, my gosh, I forgot to tell you, about him. Danny's my best friend, in the past few years, he was in Florida, but he came back up, and told me that he doesn't want to be where I'm not." "Oh, he sounds so adorable." "Oh, he is and I love him forever." "Well, congrats, on him coming back to you." "Thanks." Tara and Monique met up with Sierra, Caprise, Joey, David, Kevin, Jessika and Anjie, and went over to Van Houten's Dining Hall to eat dinner.

Monique got her dinner sat down, _I'm so happy that Danny came back to me,_ Monique said to herself dazing off. _I will be with him for the rest of my life. It did scare me that he came back, but I guess miracles can happen. I love Danny forever......_"Monique are you there? Monique." "Oh, hey Lisa. Sorry, but I can't quit thinking of Danny. I'm so happy that he came back to me, but I feel like it's just a big dream." "Well, it's not a big dream, because if it was, then this wouldn't hurt." Lisa pinched Moniue in the arm. "Ouch, what I did I get that for. "Ha ha, just to prove to you that this isn't a dream." "Fine, it's not, you win, but that hurt," Monique replied.

Moique's phone buzzed when she sat down. "Hello,"Monique said. "Hey honey,"Danny said on the other side of the line. "Oh, hey Danny, what's up?" "Nothing really, just a little bored and I miss you, so I thought I'd call you to talk. You're not in class, right?" "Oh, no, I'm at Dining Hall eating dinner with Lisa, Sierra, Caprise, David, and a few others." "Oh, that's cool. So, what you thinking about babe." Monique chuckling, "You, of' course." "That's good. Anyways, do you have any more classes?" "Nope, actually, I'm eating dinner, then heading back home. Why?" "Oh, that's cool, just wondering. I have surprise for you." "Oh, honey, I love you. What is it?" "Hey, I can't ruin your surprise. You'll find out when you get home." " Oh, fine," Monique said. "Well, I love you, see you later." "Love you too, can't wait until you're home." Monique hung up and was rushing around. "Oh my gosh, Danny has a surprise for me, so I have to go, but it was awesome having dinner with all of you, I'll see you later." "See you," David replied.

Monique rushing to her car cheerfully. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you," Monique said to the guy she ran into. "Oh, that's ok, you seem little rushy." "Oh, yes, my boyfriend has a surprise for me at home." "Oh, well ggod luck to you." "Why, thank you, oh yeah, I'm Monique Daniels." "Hello, Monique, I'm Eric Roth, it was nice meeting you." "You too," Monique replied as she was walking to her jeep._ Oh my goodness, it was cool meeting Eric, but what does Danny have for my surprise? Can't wait until I'm home, _Monique thought to herself.

Monique walked in her door, looking around, but doesn't see anything unuual. "Honey are you here?" "Hey, hun, I'm here in the kitchen." Monique walks towards the kitchen then all of the sudden she smells some good cooked food. "Woh, what is that, that I smell. MMMM, it smells so good." Danny ran over to the door, putting his hands in front of Monique's eyes. "Wait, wait, ok," Danny took his hands off of Monique's eyes. "Oh my gosh, I love you," Monique said as she saw her favorite food lasagna on the table. "Hey, that's what I'm here for, I know you love lasagna," Danny said with a big smle. "Oh, honey, I love you forever," Monique said. She ran up to him and jumped in his arms, and they gave each other a passionate kiss. Danny was holding tightly onto Monique notwanting to let go, and Monique was so happy, she felt like she was the happiest person in the whole world. They sat down and ate their plate of lasagna. "I love my surprises." "Surprises," Danny asked with curiousity. "Yeah, my first surprise, was you coming back up and me being back with you." "Oh, yeah, I forgot about myself," Danny said laughing. "But you have another surprise." "Huh," Monique said looking dumbounded. Danny then pulled out a small box. "Monique I've wanted to ask you this for a very long time, will you marry me?" Monique's eyes got very big," Oh, Danny, I'd love to marry you. You are the only person I want to spen the rest of my life with." They again gave each other a passionate kiss. Monique looks down at her finger and gets a full look of her ring. "Oh my, how could you afford this ring? It looks gorgeous." Monique looks back down at her ring that was a baby blue diamond, with white diamonds gong around. "Oh, I got this a few years ago, and wanted toask you then, but then we ended." "Oh, I'm happy that we ever met or I don't know where I'd be." "I loved you in the beginning. I love you now. And I'll love you until the end."


End file.
